


Flower Crowns

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a dad. Dean is an uncle. I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

“Daddy look what I made!”  
Sam turns around and scoops up his daughter.  
“What did you make peanut?”  
“A flower crown!”  
She places the circlet of daisies on her father’s head.  
“It’s beautiful. I love it.”  
Dean walks into the bunker carrying bags of groceries.   
“I’m back! And I brought pie!”  
The little girl wiggles out of Sam’s arms and runs to her uncle.   
“Yay! Pie! What kind did you get Uncle Dean?”  
“Cherry and apple.”  
She squeals, hugging his legs.  
“My favorite!”  
Sam joins them, standing in the doorway.  
“Nice crown Sammy.”  
“I made one for you too Uncle Dean!”  
She speeds off to her room and comes back within a minute, another circlet of daisies in her hand.   
“Here you go.”  
He smiles softly at his niece, placing the flowers on his head.  
“Now we’re royalty.”  
“Do I get to be the king?”  
“No! I’m the queen, you and Daddy are knights, and Uncle Cas is the wizard.”  
“Do I get a sword?”  
“Nope! Real knights fight with their brains. The smartest ones win. That’s why you and Daddy are the best knights in the kingdom.”  
“I see.”  
“Oh no!”  
“What’s wrong sweetie?”  
“A dragon’s coming!”  
“Then we must prepare for battle.”  
Dean places a finger to his temple pretending to be thinking hard. The little girl mirrors him, and Sam just smiles.


End file.
